You Brought It Out of Me
by fourthiv
Summary: He became crazed. He stopped going to classes, opting instead to stay in his room with his beloved pictures. Weekends were when he stayed with Hermione, tailing her, photographing her more and more.


You Brought It Out Of Me - FourthIV  
I do not own anything harry potter related. If i did, i wouldnt be writing this.  
**This is a re-write of the original story. I was never satisfied with it, so I decided to re-write it and make it better.**  
ummm _italics lyrics_ **bold thoughts**

* * *

_Even if you run...  
I will find you  
I decided I wanted you  
Now I know...I NEED_

It was September 1st, the first day back at Hogwarts. So many of the 7th years were excited to be back, but nervous and scared. It was their last year there, and who knows what would change after that. Hermione Granger was extremely excited for her last year and Hogwarts, because she was named Head Girl. However, when she entered the Head's compartment in the train, her smile was wiped off of her face.

**It was that moment she stepped into the train compartment that my wish was granted. I was lucky to make head boy, and when she was made head girl, i knew...i knew she'd be mine.**

_If you can't be bought,  
tougher than I thought_

The train ride was awkward for Hermione. Awkward because Draco wasn't teasing or taunting her, instead he was silent. There was no major changes in Hermione from last year. She had always been thin, but she still wears baggy clothes, her hair is still bushy although not as bad as when she was younger. The only major difference is her teeth, which were fixed years ago.

The opening feast went off without a hitch. No real problems happened. Dumbledore escorted Hermione and Draco to their dorms. Hermione was impressed with the common room, and her room even more so.

The weeks went by slowly for Draco. He knew he was slipping in his grades again, but he didn't care. All his thoughts were on her, as they had been for the last year. Thats when he started noticing the little mudblood, end of 5th year. There was something about her. She wasn't by all acounts gorgeous. In fact, she was quite plain. Perhaps it was her intellect and her passion for learning and life that he was obsessed about. During 6th year his obsession grew. He would sneak around, and when she wasn't looking he'd take a photo of her. God, how he loved to stare at her photos.

_Keep in mind - I am with you  
Never left out fate, can't concentrate  
Even if you run..._

This year was painfully unbearable for him, even more so than the last. He had hundreds upon hundreds of photos of her, but it wasn't enough. His nightly self-gratifications while staring at her photos were slowly becoming dull and boring.

**it probably doesn't help that she lives in the room next to me**

_YOU WILL BE MINE!  
Ah, fucking you will be mine!  
Ah, fucking you will be mine!  
Ah, fucking you will be mine!_

It was the halloween dance that helped Draco come to the realization of what he had to do to satiate himself. As he was sitting at his own little table in the slytherin section, glaring at anyone who dare came near him, he glanced at the entrance of the great hall only to see Hermione walk in. She had decided to be a pirate that year, and not one of those sexy slut pirates, no, just a plain jane pirate. To most people her outfit was funny, in fact everyone loved it. However for Draco Malfoy it made him want her that very instant. Then the ideas came. Plans were going through his mind like paper in a shredder. None of them would suffice.

**Perhaps i could drug her at night, right before she goes to bed, and then have my way with her? No, no that would be too risky. Wait, I have an idea!**

_I FOUND YOU  
Leanin' out of an open window  
You laughed (my fingers clenched)_

That night Draco Malfoy formed a plan to have her, and he knew he would. But he had to wait, wait for a few more months, until the last day of the year, right after graduation. Until then, he decided to stalk her, watch her. Be her shadow, understand her movements and motives.

Christmas was coming soon, and she decided to stay that year, along with scarhead and the weasel king. It was finally Christmas morning. He recieved tons of presents, but didn't care. He threw them all to the trash. He didn't want them. He didn't need them. All he needed was Hermione.

As he was about to go 'retreat into his room for the day', the weasel king came into their common room. He walked up to hermione and they began to talk. Draco could tell instantly that they were flirting. Too curious to see what was going on, Draco slipped into his room, but did not close the door.

That's when it happened. The weasel king took his beloved from him. The weasel king asked her out, and she said yes.

_Too perfect, far too careless  
I couldn't help myself - I just took you  
DAMMIT MAN I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE (You brought it outta me)_

The rest of the year was torture for Draco. Every time he saw her, she was sucking face with that god-awful blood traitor. It tore him apart inside, yet at the same time only made his obsession for her stronger.

Valentines day was shortly upon arrival, and Draco decided to send his love a gift, annonymously of course. She recieved it, and she loved it. However, she thought it was from her precious weasel king. Draco watched as Hermione pounced upon the blood-traitor, showering him in kisses that he, Draco, deserved. At first, weasly had no idea what was going on, but when he saw how happy Hermione was with the gift, he played along, pretending he had bought it all along.  
That night his precious Hermione and he pathetic excuse for a boyfriend made love for the first time.

_Better make yourself at home  
You're here to stay  
You won't bother me...If you let me bother you  
All the doors are locked, all the windows shut_

This act infuriated Draco. He became crazed. Everyone in the school was afraid of him, even the teachers. He stopped going to classes, opting instead to stay in his room with his beloved pictures. Weekends is when he stayed with Hermione, tailing her, photographing her more and more.

**she will be mine, the time is arriving, she will be mine**

_KEEP IN MIND - I watch you  
Never leave my side, never leave me, fucker  
Even if you run_

The last day of school approached quicker than anticipated for most people, but not for Draco. He had been bidding his time, waiting, watching.

**Always watching, always. I am the eyes of this school**

The ceremony for the 7th years was beautiful, so many tears were shed. However, not for Draco. He spend all day smiling. It was time for the students to leave, and Draco finally found his chance. He knew they would be in the common room, so Draco stashed his broom there.  
When he walked into his common room for the very last time, just as he predicted, he happened upon Hermione embraced in Weasly's arms.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The mudblood and the weasel, how _precious_. I think I'll throw up now" Draco drawled, hating to refer to his beloved in that manner. However, he had to seperate them, so he could get her. Weasley exploded at this, pulling from Hermione's embrace, running after Draco.  
Yet, Draco was faster.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Those two deadly words were uttered, and Ron Weasley's body hit the floor with a loud thud. Draco smirked and looked up at Hermione, who was in shock. Slowly, Draco sauntered up to her, and just as he was about to embrace her, Hermione screamed.

"SILENCIO!"

The scream stopped as abruptly as it came.

"OBLIVIATE!" was uttered, quickly followed by a few dark art spells to knock Hermione out and turn her invisible.

Draco levitated Hermione to his broom, were he fastended her in front of him. Without looking back, Draco took off out of the castle and far away, Hermione passed out and with no memory, in his arms.

Draco smirked.

_What the fuck is different?  
Man, I can't believe I'm doin' this  
DAMMIT MAN I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE (You brought it outta me)_

* * *

**I like this version better than the first one I wrote. I was never happy with it, but this one seems so much more suiting.**


End file.
